


I guess we match perfectly, huh?

by nyctophiljc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, halloween party, swearing bc this is high school what do u expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctophiljc/pseuds/nyctophiljc
Summary: The main reason why he’s looking forward to this party is because he wants to get closer to Soonyoung. He really doesn’t get the chance to talk to the older boy, but Seungkwan calls it bullshit. He says Chan has plenty of time to talk to Soonyoung, he’s just shy.





	I guess we match perfectly, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, nana for helping me with their costumes. love uuuuuu. 
> 
> oKAY SO HERE’S A SOONCHAN HALLOWEEN AU THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR. BYE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH

The hand of the clock that indicates the second seems to be slower than ever. Chan has been staring at it for the past ten minutes, and the time is so agonizingly slow when he needs it to be faster. He’s been fidgeting in his seat, the paper in front of him totally forgotten.

Finally, the clocks strikes three and Chan grabs his bag and the paper. He slams his paper on the teacher’s desk before dashing away, ignoring the shouts coming from his teacher.

The hallway is crowded as soon as he steps out. He slings his backpack over his shoulders and makes his way toward his friends’ lockers. He hates how he feels so tiny around the older students but he manages to get to Hansol’s locker without getting pushed or squashed by any of the students.

Chan loses his balance as he gets out of the crowd and he slams against the lockers. He fixes his posture as his two best friends look at him in a weird way. “Hey, guys!” he greets Hansol and Seungkwan with much enthusiasm.

“What the hell happened to you?” Seungkwan asks.

Chan shrugs. “I’m totally gonna fail my bio exam but that’s not the point. It’s Halloween, guys!”

This gets Hansol pumped up and he closes his locker. “Hell yeah! I’m so prepared for our marathon. I rented ten movies and I got my basement set up, and Seungkwan already bought snacks. And ooh, ooh, Chan, we got your favorite cheese puffs!”

“Yeah, about that…”

Seungkwan squints at him. “Chan, what are you planning?”

He scratches the back of his head. “There’s going to be a Halloween party at Soonyoung’s tonight. Don’t you guys wanna come?”

“But we’ve been doing our Halloween marathon for eight years now! There’s no way we’re gonna break this. It’s a tradition, Chan!” Hansol complains.

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “And besides, we’re not even invited. It’s going to be bunch of juniors and seniors, what are we going to do there?”

“But Hansol’s brother is going!” Chan says. “He’ll let us come, right?”

Seungkwan groans as he shakes his head. “God, you’re so hopeless.”

Hansol grimaces. “Seungcheol won’t even let me come, he still treats me like I’m a ten-year old kid. I just don’t think we’d make it. Sorry, Chan.”

“That’s because you still act like a ten-year old, dumbass,” Seungkwan comments then he turns to Chan. “And even if we do come, there’s no chance you’d be able to talk to Soonyoung.”

Chan sighs. Seungkwan is right. Ever since he heard about the Halloween party at Soonyoung’s house, he’s been thinking non-stop about how he’s going to approach the older. He’s been looking forward to the party until he learns that Soonyoung only invited junior and senior students. And Chan thinks it’s so unfair. They’re high school too, why are they not invited?

Chan has a crush on Soonyoung since he’s laid his eyes on the latter. He just couldn’t take his eyes off Soonyoung ever since he saw him dancing in the practice room. Chan loves to dance too but he was supposed to join the Anime Club for Hansol. And to say the least, Hansol was so grumpy when he learned that Chan auditioned for the Dance Club and got in—and students are only allowed to join one club.

“You know what,” Seungkwan starts, “let’s ditch Halloween marathon this year.”

“What?” Hansol exclaims. “But what about the movies? And the snacks!”

Seungkwan gives him a look. “Let’s go trick or treating!”

Chan groans. “That’s even worse,” he says. “Aren’t we old enough for trick or treats?”

“Shut up,” says Seungkwan. “At least, you’ll be able to forget about the party and Soonyoung.”

Chan emits a noise that almost sounds like a whine. “Can’t we really go to that party?”

“Where will we even get costumes?” Hansol asks, ignoring Chan’s complain.

Seungkwan shrugs. “Didn’t you and your brother have a stack of costumes?”

“Yeah, Mom loves to buy Halloween costumes. I don’t know why,” Hansol answers.

“Then we have costumes now!”

“I can’t believe this,” Chan mutters as he and his friends go to Hansol’s house.

* * *

“Mom, I’m home!”

The door slams closed behind them as Hansol removes his jacket and hangs it on the coat rack.

“Mom?”

Suddenly, Hansol’s older brother emerges from the kitchen, holding a half-finished sandwich. “Mom’s not home, she said she’s doing a double-shift tonight. She’ll come home very late so don’t wait up,” Seungcheol says.

“Aren’t you going to a party?” Hansol asks.

Seungcheol moves to the living room and slumps on the couch. “The party starts at evening, dumbass.”

Hansol mocks him silently. “Anyway, where’s the box of costumes?”

Seungcheol looks at the trio, eyes squinted and judging, as if the three would do something very illegal.

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “We’re going trick or treating, Seungcheol.”

“Aren’t you guys old enough for that?”

“Told you, guys,” Chan mumbles.

“It’s just trick or treating, who the fuck cares?” Seungkwan says.

Seungcheol just sighs and says, “The box is in the basement, behind the stairs.”

Hansol gives his brother a grin and a thumbs up before they run towards the basement. Hansol’s basement doesn’t really look like a basement at all. Aside from the boxes at the corners, it looks very neat. And there’s also a living room down there, and a double-sized bed at one wall. The trio are basically living here during summer and of course, Halloween. It’s where their annual Halloween marathon happens.

Hansol rummages through the boxes under the stairs until he finds the one with a “Costumes” label on the side. Chan helps him pull it from beneath the tons of boxes which almost falls over if not for Seungkwan.

After they successfully get the box without ruining the pile, Hansol opens it excitedly, ignoring the fact that the box is covered in dust which makes Chan cough. Inside the box are bunch of costumes which Hansol dumps on the bed. Then he discards the box, throwing it behind him.

Seungkwan grabs the blue and red one at the top. He holds the outfit up. “Mario, okay, I’m getting this.”

Hansol pouts at him. “Dammit,” he mutters.

Hansol rummages through the pile of clothes, making a mess out of it. Chan and Seungkwan patiently waits for their friend until he pulls out a green costume from the pile. “Aha! The Peter Pan costume I bought in New York. I can’t believe it’s still here, I thought I left it there,” Hansol says, and he looks overjoyed about his old costume.

“Do you think it still fits you?” Seungkwan asks. “I don’t think it still fits you.”

“It’s just two years ago, I’m pretty sure it still fits me alright,” Hansol says then he turns to face Chan. “Go ahead, find yourself a costume.”

Chan groggily looks at the messy pile of costumes. There are many different colors and types that it kind of makes him dizzy. To be honest, he loves Halloween, it might be his favorite holiday. He loves the horror movies that play on the TV every midnight, and the scary vibes that the surroundings give him, and also how everyone is dressing up as something else. But he is never a big fan of dressing up himself nor the trick or treats. Then he thinks about his two best friends who are very much excited about the whole thing. It’s just once a year, right? Nothing bad will happen.

He searches for the most decent costume but he finds none. He groans in frustration because why does he have to be in a costume? The last time he did this, he was in fifth grade. His hands grabs a hold of what seems to be Squidward costume, and he decides that he’s had enough. “Look, guys, I think I might have to pass—“

“Chan, look!”

Chan turns around to find Seungkwan holding a Robin costume along with the mask. He slowly releases the Squidward costume and gets the Robin one from Seungkwan.

“Oh, man,” Hansol says. “The eight-year old you must be so happy right now.”

A person who knows Lee Chan really well knows that Chan is the biggest Robin fan. He has at least all the DC comics that has Robin in it, especially the ones with Jason Todd as Robin but he also loves Dick Grayon as Robin as well. And he’s not going to admit that he pretended he was Robin every night until he was fourteen, he would always wear his Robin costume even if it’s too small for him. No, that’s a thing that he’s never going to tell anyone.

Chan looks at his friends to find them staring at him with big grins on their faces. Chan sighs in surrender. “Fine, fine, I’m wearing this.” Although, deep inside, he really wants to be Jason Todd-Robin for tonight.

The three change into their own outfits. And just like what Seungkwan predicted, the Peter Pan costume doesn’t quite fit Hansol anymore. It’s not too small but it’s hugging Hansol’s body so much that they can see the outline of his ribs at his side. “Are you sure you’re okay with that Hansol?” Chan asks.

Hansol grins. “Hell yeah, man!”

Chan fixes his costume and faces his best friends. “So how do I look?”

Seungkwan, who puts the Mario hat on, gasps dramatically. “Jason Todd, my man!” He embraces Chan in a hug.

Hansol nods. “Eight-year old Chan will be proud.”

Chan looks around. “Goddammit, Hansol, where’s the mirror?”

“Oh, Mom moved it upstairs, in the living room.”

Chan grabs the mask, and runs upstairs and into the living room. There, at the corner, is the old full-body mirror that was used to be in the basement. Why Hansol’s mother put the old thing here, he has no idea. He looks at the mirror and thank God, the costume fits him well despite being in Hansol’s basement for who knows how long.

“Oh.”

Chan unknowingly clutches his hand against his chest as he spins around. Leaning against the doorway to the kitchen is Kwon Soonyoung…in a Batman costume with his raven hair looking good as ever while eating an apple. And for some goddamn reason, Chan finds it to be the most alluring thing in the world.

“Which one?”

Chan’s eyes widen. “W-what?”

“Which Robin are you?” Soonyoung asks.

“Um, Jason Todd,” he answers.

“Nice!” Soonyoung’s lips breaks into a wide grin, and Chan feels like the sun is inside his best friend’s house during a Friday afternoon. “He’s my favorite Robin.”

He’s never thought that his crush on Kwon Soonyoung could grow anymore further but here it is, he’s feeling so head over heels for the senior. “He’s my favorite too,” he finds himself saying.

Soonyoung’s grin grows wider. Then he shows off his costume to the younger. “I guess we match perfectly, huh?”

Chan feels his cheeks getting warm. He smiles as he lowers his head down, hoping that Soonyoung won’t see his cheeks blushing.

“Where are you going, by the way?” Soonyoung asks.

Chan hesitates. Should he tell that they’re going trick or treating? After a moment, he says, “Hansol, Seungkwan, and I don’t really have any plans tonight.” And God, he knows Seungkwan is going to kill him.

“Really?” Soonyoung takes a bite out of his apple. “You should guys come to my party then.”

Chan’s breath definitely hitches but thankfully, Soonyoung doesn’t notice it as he turns his head toward Hansol and Seungkwan, who emerge from the basement. “Hey, guys,” Soonyoung greets them.

“Hey, Soonyoung,” Hansol greets back as Seungkwan gives Chan a look.

“Chan just told me you guys aren’t going to do anything tonight so you’re welcome to go to my party, if you want to,” Soonyoung says.

Seungkwan gives Chan a dangerous look. “Actually—“

“Actually!” Chan butts in. “We’re very much glad to go.” He gives Soonyoung a smile and Seungkwan a glare.

“Go where?” a voice asks.

They turn their heads toward the stairs as Seungcheol, who’s dressed in a blue onesie with darker blue spots all around it, and Jisoo, who’s wearing a green and dark green striped sweater, descend down.

Hansol bursts into laughter. “Are you guys supposed to be Steve and Blue?”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. “It was Jisoo’s idea,” he deadpans.

“It’s a cute couple costume!” Jisoo grins.

Seungkwan laughs. “Yeah, a man and a dog.”

Seungcheol gives the two a deadly glare which both stops them from laughing. “What was that I heard? Go where?”

“I invited them to my party,” Soonyoung casually announces.

“What? Are you out of your mind?” Seungcheol exclaims, and he looks like he’s going to lose his shit.

Soonyoung snorts. “Cheol, we literally started going to parties when we were in freshmen. They’re sophomores now, they can handle themselves,” he says. “Plus, I think they’re more responsible than us.”

Seungcheol looks at the youngest three, and Chan subtly gives him puppy eyes. Then Seungcheol sighs in defeat. “Fine, but I’m gonna watch you three.”

“Geez, Seungcheol,” says Jisoo. “They’re sixteen not five. Loosen up, you cranky bitch.”

“Don’t call me cranky bitch, Jisoo.”

Chan gives his best friends a wide grin and Hansol returns it with two thumbs up while Seungkwan shakes his head, but the latest still looks excited nonetheless. When Chan looks at Soonyoung, the older is smiling at him, and Chan finds himself blushing once again.

* * *

 

To say that Soonyoung’s house is beautiful is an understatement, it’s fucking extravagant. Everything inside looks expensive and he’s surprised that Soonyoung’s parents let him host big parties. Or maybe Soonyoung’s parents don’t really know. But anyway, it’s the most beautiful house that Chan has ever seen. There’s even a pool and a garden outside, and holy hell, Chan wants to live here forever.

“This is so cool,” Seungkwan mutters.

“I know right?” Chan says.

People start to come at 6 p.m. but the party starts at almost 8 p.m. The music is blasting so hard that he can feel the beat of the music in his heart. (And Chan hopes he won’t be deaf after this.) Everyone is in different kinds of costumes. Chan’s favorites are the clown from the movie It, Edward Scissorhands, and Maleficent, they really put a lot of effort into their costumes. The living room becomes so crowded as it’s where people are dancing so Chan moves to the kitchen, where the alcohol and the food are.

Chan doesn’t know where Seungkwan and Hansol are but he figures out that maybe they’re finally confessing to each other somewhere in the house. It makes him sick how he always sees them looking at each other with eyes full of adoration but they’re both oblivious to each other’s feelings. He just wanted to smack their heads against each other.

Chan sees the punch and grabs a cup and fills it with the pink colored drink. He’s pretty sure it’s spiked but he doesn’t care. He has drink alcohol with his family before, he’s pretty sure that this won’t be any different.

But the thing is, it really is different because after one cup, he feels a little tipsy.

He groans. “Okay, that’s a bad idea,” he says to himself. “Stay away from the punch, Chan. Stay away.”

Then he spots the raven haired boy across the room, laughing with his other friends. Fortunately, he’s not wearing his Batman mask and so Chan can recognize him from the crowd easier. Chan wants to approach him so bad but he knows he’s just going to embarrass himself if he does because first of all, he doesn’t know who Soonyoung is talking to (he doesn’t really know anyone in this party, they’re all just familiar faces), and second, what is he going to say to Soonyoung? Hi? Hello?

“I hate this,” he mutters.

The main reason why he’s looking forward to this party is because he wants to get closer to Soonyoung. Being in the same club doesn’t really do it since Soonyoung is now the president and he’s always busy that Chan can’t even talk to him during club time. He really doesn’t get the chance to talk to the older boy, but Seungkwan calls it bullshit. He says Chan has plenty of time to talk to Soonyoung, he’s just shy.

Maybe Chan is really shy. Can they blame him? This is his crush they’re talking about. It’s not that easy.

Chan looks back at Soonyoung but the latter isn’t there anymore. Chan looks around, hoping to find the guy in Batman costume in the sea of people but he fails. He goes outside to the pool and immediately regrets his decision because it’s even messier outside. People are splashing water around and Chan doesn’t really want to be wet right now so after scanning the area, he goes back inside again.

He sees his two best friends dancing along with the crowd. They look so happy and…drunk. Yes, they’re definitely drunk because there’s no way Boo Seungkwan would twerk in the middle of the dance floor if he’s sober. And Hansol…Chan is not an expert yet in dancing but he’s pretty sure what Hansol is doing is not even close to dancing. He looks so awkward there, it makes Chan laugh.

Then he spots Soonyoung dancing with his friends near Seungkwan and Hansol. Being a great dancer that he is, every movement that he makes looks graceful. Chan is certain if Soonyoung does what Hansol is doing, it’d still look good and graceful. Heck, Soonyoung is literally wearing a Batman costume right now and seeing him dance in that should be ridiculously funny but it’s not. Soonyoung really is a dance god, he concludes. He’d never get tired of watching the senior dance. He loves it.

Soonyoung’s eyes meet his and Chan almost chokes. He turns away as fast as possible and runs to the kitchen. His crush just caught him staring at him, and it’s probably the most embarrassing thing. Chan thinks that it’s a mistake going to this party.

He finds an unopened bag of Doritos on the island and he grabs it. He’s not even hungry but he stuffs his mouth with handful of Doritos. He’s just so anxious with all of this. Chan groans as he tries to swallow the chips. But he can’t and he thinks he’s even more stressed now.

“Hey, Chan—whoah, are you okay?”

Chan is choking. Literally. And now, he’s stressed more than ever in his life.

“Oh, shit!” Soonyoung exclaims. The boy runs toward the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. He opens it as fast as he can and gives it to Chan.

Chan drinks the water and it helps him swallow the remaining chips. He finishes the water and wipes his mouth as pants. And while he’s doing that, Soonyoung keeps making circles on Chan’s back. Chan doesn’t want him to stop, and thankfully, even if Chan is now okay, Soonyoung doesn’t.

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung asks in a loud voice because damn, the music is just too loud.

Chan nods. “Y-yeah.”

“What were you doing?” Soonyoung chuckles.

Chan wants to bury himself alive. He just embarrassed himself in front of his crush, and now, his crush finds it funny. Oh, God, what if he makes fun of him? Chan just lowers his head because what the fuck is he going to say? He doesn’t want to embarrass himself more.

Soonyoung stops making circles and puts his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders. He leans in toward Chan’s ears. “If you’re tired of this party, you can stay at my room,” he offers. “I have a TV there and a playstation, you can play. Although, I doubt you’d be able to hear a thing. What do you think?”

“O-okay, sure.”

Soonyoung leads him upstairs, and then Soonyoung fishes his keys out from his pocket. He unlocks his door and goes in as he opens the lights. Chan follows closely, his heart beating fast, the music from outside feels far away. He never thought he’d be able to go to his crush’s room but here he is.

Someone might think that Soonyoung, one of the famous trouble makers in their school, would have a mess of a bedroom. But as Chan looks around the said boy’s room, he feels nothing but awe. Because it’s the cleanest room of a teenage boy that he’s ever seen, and Chan feels a bit conscious as he thinks about his own room. He shakes the thought out of his mind and looks at the room again.

There’s a queen-sized bed and in front of it, is a huge TV along with the Playstation 4. There’s a study table at one side and a book shelf full of comics on the other. Chan doesn’t remember going near the shelf but he’s already there, looking at all the versions that Soonyoung has. He sees the latest Justice League comic which he still doesn’t have and almost wants to squeal in excitement.

“You can have one if you want,” Soonyoung suddenly says.

Chan whips his head around. “You better be not fucking kidding,” he says.

Soonyoung laughs. “I’m serious, go ahead.”

It feels like Chan’s heart leaps out of his body as he gets the Justice League comic that he really wants. As if like he’s forgotten about his surroundings, he goes to the bed. “Thank you, Soonyoung!” he says with the biggest smile he could muster. “I promise I’ll pay you for this.”

“Shut up,” Soonyoung says. “Take it as a gift. Because I like you.”

Chan feels like he’s choking again, but this time, over his own spit.

Then Soonyoung asks, “Is it okay if I leave you here?”

Chan’s heart falls along with his smile. “Oh, you’re leaving...” he mumbles. Then he forces a smile because there’s no way he’d let Soonyoung see him this sad. “Sure! Go ahead and have some fun, I’ll be alright here.”

Soonyoung gives him a smile, and Chan wishes that he’d just stay. “Okay, cool. Have fun reading!”

And with that, Chan is alone once again.

* * *

Chan is not even halfway through the 1/4 of the comic when he decides to give up reading. He can’t even understand the story. It feels like he’s just staring at the pictures and dialogues for ten minutes. He closes the comic and lies down on the bed, groaning. He stares at the white ceiling, and grabs a pillow to hug it.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

His mind is full of nothing but Kwon Soonyoung. He can’t stop thinking about Soonyoung’s smile, laughter, hair, dancing, he just can’t stop thinking about anything related to Soonyoung. Chan hugs the pillow a little tighter and buries his face in it. He feels like a kid having his first crush again.

“I’m so pathetic,” he whines.

He gots up from the bed and looks around the room. He goes to the study table and sees a picture frame with a photo of a child with chubby cheeks. He picks it up. “Oh my God, is this Soonyoung?” He takes his phone out from the secret pocket of his costume, and thank God he decided to bring his phone. He takes a picture of it and sets the picture frame back down.

Chan can’t help but smile as he stares at the new photo in his phone. He goes back to the bed and lies down again. “You’re so cute,” he says to the picture, and Chan feels like he’s crazy. But no one can see and hear him so it’s okay. “Why are you so cute?”

He bites his lip. “I wish I’m brave enough to tell you that I really, really like you—“

The door suddenly opens, revealing Soonyoung. “Who are you talking to?”

Fuck. Was his voice too loud? How could Soonyoung heard that? Chan sits up, phone clutched on his chest. Soonyoung looks at him and to the phone, then back at him again. “Uh, just s-someone.” He chuckles nervously.

Soonyoung nods. “Okay,” he says. “There’s pizza downstairs if you want.” Then Soonyoung leaves again.

Chan puts his phone back to the secret pocket and groans. When he goes out of the bedroom, Bodak Yellow blasts in his ears, and he feels like his ears are going to bleed. He goes downstairs and finds that the crowd is wilder than before. He hopes to see his best friends but he can’t find them in the crowd. But he sees Hansol’s brother, Seungcheol, and it’s funny to see someone in a Blue onesie wild out in a party.

Chan goes to the kitchen and finds the boxes of pizzas. He opens one and grabs a slice of pepperoni. The he sits on one of the stools as he munches on his food. As he’s looking at the crowd in the living room, Chan decides that he’s not really born to be party-goer. He’s always going to be that loner guy in parties, and now, he feels more down.

“Hey!”

Chan turns and sees a familiar girl holding two cups, then she gives one cup to him. He takes it and sets it down on the island. “You’re Lee Chan, right?” the girl asks.

Chan nods. “Yeah, I am,” he replies.

The girl extends her arm. “I’m Joanna,” she says. “We’re club mates.”

“Oh.” So that’s why she looks so familiar. Chan takes her hand and shakes it. “Senior…?”

Joanna smiles. “Junior,” she says. “Do you wanna dance?”

Chan’s eyes widen. He’s never danced in a party before, he doesn’t know what to do, but he finds himself saying yes to the girl. Joanna grabs his hand and leads him to the dance floor.

At the crowd, the temperature seems to be a lot higher. The smell isn’t also nice but the people are so happy and carefree that Chan can’t help but adapt to what’s happening. At first, it’s so awkward to dance. Joanna keeps smiling at him as she dances with the beat. Chan only nods his head then his body starts to go with the rhythm.

When the beat drops, the crowd is in chaos. The lights turn off and he hears the crowd cheering and screaming. Chan can’t remember Joanna well in the Dance Club but he’s going to admit that Joanna is also a great dancer. She really knows how to move with the music and feel the rhythm.

_But no one would compare to Soonyoung._

_Chan, shut up!_

As the beat calms down, the lights turn on again. Joanna’s hair looks like a mess and she gives him a thumbs up. She puts her arm around his shoulders as the beat is about to drop again. They jump when another beat drops and the lights turn off once again. Chan feels himself getting pushed by the crowd but he doesn’t care. He feels happy, and the adrenaline is pumping through his veins.

When the lights turn on, Chan realizes that Joanna is no longer beside him. “Joanna?” he shouts but the music is drowning his voice. He turns around and bumps into someone.

He looks up and sees that it’s Soonyoung. Chan freezes.

Soonyoung smiles at him and starts to dance. Chan gulps. All of sudden, his body won’t move. He knows he’s not a bad dancer, he’s actually good. But in front of Soonyoung, he feels so conscious that he can’t even nod along to the beat.

Soonyoung leans in toward his ear. “You were dancing so wild earlier, what happened? Are you tired?”

Chan is not tired but he nods anyway. Soonyoung grabs his hand and leads him out of the crowd. Chan’s heart is beating fast once again because he’s holding hands with Kwon Soonyoung right now. He bites his lip in order to prevent himself from smiling wide like an idiot. They stop until they’re far enough from the crowd.

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung is looking at him.

“Y-yeah, I am,” he answers. Chan is sweating and the air is getting hotter. “Can we go outside? I just want t get some fresh air.”

Soonyoung nods and lead them outside. The music from the house is still loud but it’s so quiet outside. The street is dark and the sky is clear and the air is so cold that Chan feels a little bit chilly when the wind hits his skin. He decides to sit down on the curb and Soonyoung joins him.

Usually, Soonyoung’s voice is bright and joyful but when he speaks now, it’s cold as the wind. “So who’s the lucky someone?” he asks, staring at something in front of them.

“Huh?” Chan asks, confused.

“I heard you saying that you like whoever you’re talking to on your phone, you know?” Soonyoung says. “It’s okay, you don’t need to hide it. I won’t tease you.”

“N-no, it’s not like that,” Chan denies. “I wasn’t really talking to someone.”

“But you said—“

“I lied, okay?” He takes a deep breathe. He can’t believe that he’s going to say this. “I was talking to your picture.”

He looks at Soonyoung and sees that the boy is looking at him as he chuckles. “What?”

“Oh, fuck, what am I doing?” he mutters and stands up. He’s about to go back inside the house when a hand grabs his arm and turns him around.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Soonyoung says before leaning in.

The next thing Chan knows is that Soonyoung is kissing him and he kisses back. Then Soonyoung pulls away, smiling, and Chan hopes that the kiss wasn’t too short. But he’s happy, he’s more than happy that his first kiss is Kwon Soonyoung.

“I like you, Lee Chan,” Soonyoung says. “I really like you.”

“I like you too, Soonyoung,” he says. “For a long time now.”

Soonyoung pulls Chan in a loose hug. Chan hugs him back. To say that he’s very happy right now is an understatement. This might be one of the best days in his life. “So you’re my boyfriend now, right?” he asks.

Soonyoung looks down at him. “Of course, dumbass.”

Chan hits him lightly on the shoulder which earns him a dramatic “Ow!” from the older.

“You’re the cutest, Chan. I can’t believe I’m the luckiest boy in the world,” Soonyoung says as he leans in again for another kiss.

* * *

“You know, Seungkwan? I’d never thought I’d see Batman and Robin kissing.”

“Hansol, stop looking at them!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
